jehovahswitnessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Animals
Animals are living souls that are not human. (Compare Nu 31:28.) The Hebrew word behe·mahʹ refers to larger four-footed creatures, usually domestic animals but occasionally wild beasts. It is rendered “domestic animals,” “beasts,” “livestock,” and “cattle.” (Ge 1:26; 9:10; 34:23; Ps 107:38) The Hebrew reʹmes denotes “moving animals” or “creeping things” and comes from the root ra·masʹ, meaning “move; creep.” (Ge 6:20; Eze 8:10; Ge 1:28, ftn) Also, the Hebrew term chai·yahʹ, literally meaning “living creature,” is used to refer to “wild beasts” or “wild animals.” (Ge 1:28; 3:14; Isa 56:9) The parallel Greek term is zoiʹon (living creature), also rendered ‘animal.’—Re 4:7; 2Pe 2:12.it-1 pp. 110-112, Animals Dominion In view of God’s granting perfect man dominion over the various creatures of the earth, it was most appropriate that Adam be privileged to name these creatures. (Ge 1:26; 2:19, 20) Man’s having the animals in subjection placed upon him a stewardship for which he would always be accountable to God.—Lu 12:48. Animals for food Prior to the Flood, animals were killed to provide clothing for man and for sacrificial purposes. (Ge 3:21; 4:4) However, not until after the Deluge did Noah and his family receive permission from Jehovah to add flesh to their diet, with the stipulation that it must be drained of its blood. (Ge 9:3, 4) While this made it proper for man to kill animals for necessary food, he was not authorized thereby to indulge in needless slaughter for the sheer thrill of the hunt or to display personal prowess, as Nimrod, the rebel against God, undoubtedly did.—Ge 10:9. Noah and his sons, the progenitors of all persons alive today, were commanded to show respect for the life, the blood, of fellowmen. (Ge 9:1, 5, 6) God kindly allowed them to add animal flesh to their diet. However, they had to acknowledge that the life of any animal killed for food belonged to God, doing so by pouring its blood out as water on the ground. This was like giving it back to God, not using it for one’s own purposes.—De 12:15, 16.it-1 pp. 344-346, Blood Blood of animals Under the Mosaic Law, cattle, sheep, and goats were among the creatures acceptable for sacrifice. Such animals were to be sound ones, and no castrated animal was admissible. (Le 22:23-25) The use of animal blood for food or for any purpose other than sacrifice was prohibited. (Le 17:13, 14) Worship of any representation of an animal or other created thing was strictly forbidden.—Ex 20:4, 5. Animal worship At the very time that God was giving His commandments to Moses, the Israelites were making a golden calf, likely in imitation of Egyptian animal worship. They did not call the image by the name of an Egyptian god. Instead, they associated it with the worship of Jehovah. (Exodus 32:5, 6) How did God react? His anger blazed against those who venerated the idol, and Moses destroyed it.—Exodus 32:9, 10, 19, 20.w09 2/1 pp. 30-31 Sacred poles were used by the nations. They apparently stood upright and were made of wood, or at least contained wood. The Israelites were commanded to cut them down and to burn them. (Ex 34:13; De 12:3) They may have simply been uncarved poles, perhaps even trees in some instances, for God’s people were instructed: “You must not plant for yourself any sort of tree as a sacred pole.”—De 16:21.it-2 pp. 835-836 Sacred Pole References Category:Topics